4th of July in New York
by Queen of the Lizard People
Summary: (Or at least what I experienced.) Set when Lindsey was fairly new and Jess was around. The guys and girls from the lab go with Danny, Don and Jess to a beach in the Bronx to watch a firework display and enjoy a bonfire set up by Jess with Don starin' at her ass.
1. Chapter 1

"How are you today, Montana?" Danny Messer asked, strolling into the office.

"Great Danny. The only downside being I can't go home this weekend. All the flights are booked." Lindsey replied.

"Too bad." Danny said, wincing slightly. "Ya know, my ma and pa used to bring me an' Louie to the beach to see the fireworks every year."

"Really?" Lindsey asked. Mine used to set them off in our backyard. Our whole area would coordinate a display among ourselves. Everyone would do something."

"Very country of you, Montana." Danny said as Lindsey playfully glared at him. "But would you like to come to the beach with us? Flack's driving unless I can find more people. Then there's two cars and not as many people have to deal with his _nasty_ car."

"It's only nasty because you're in there so much mister Messer. So don't go blaming me." Don said sticking his head in the door.

"Hey Don. Eavesdropping again?" Danny asked.

"It's not eavesdropping when you left the door open bud." Don retorted. "So, what brought up the topic of my car?"

"Danny was saying you were going to see the fireworks by the beech. I was just about to say I'd love to because I've never seen them over the water before." Lindsey explained.

"Oh really Dan?" Don asked. "I guess we could bring the others too."

"_Others to_ what exactly?" A new voice said. Don turned around to see Stella standing behind him with her arms crossed.

"Just to hide some bodies near the East River. Want to come?" At her incredulous look he smiled. "I'm just kidding, Stell. Mac would have our heads then we'd be the bodies. Nah, Danny's planning a trip to the beech for 4th of July. You up for it?"

"Sure. Did any of you try Mac yet?" Stella asked.

"Not yet." Danny said. "We only just started asking."

"Okay. I'll get him to come." Stella stated before walking in that direction.

"Bring some food with ya!" Danny yelled after her.

Stella acknowledged him with a wave over her shoulder.

"You are telling Jess, Don." Lindsey said to the taller man.

"Eh, we normally go with Dan to the fireworks. All we normally do is watch Jess start a small bonfire for cooking. Myself and Dan can make a mean burger."

"Personally though," Danny said, "I'm not starin' at her ass the whole time." That comment earned Danny a a glare from Don who was, unknowingly, getting a glare from Lindsey.

"I was not staring at her ass!" Don exclaimed, causing the rooms' other occupants to burst out laughing. Don rolled his eyes at the duo before leaving.

"Was he _really_ staring at her ass the entire time she was lighting your bonfires?" Lindsey asked.

"Yea. I managed to get him not to drool though." Danny replied. "That'll always be a plus."

Lindsey nodded in agreement

* * *

**AN: Hey guys! A seasonal story mainly because I'm in the States this year for the 4th of July! YAY! BTW, the fireworks in Ireland suck.**


	2. Chapter 2

"So, this is how Don starts his Fourth of July every year?" Lindsey asked.

"Yeah." Danny replied. "Jess gets oogled and Don gets smacked around." Danny smacked the back of Don's head for emphasis.

"Not cool, Dan!" Don said indignantly, rubbing the back of his head. "Hi Linds."

"Hey Jess. Need a hand?" Lindsey asked the brunette.

"You guys should've brought her along last year. You two are no help to me." Jess said.

"Hey, I bring chocolate and told you all about here." Danny said.

"And I drove you all." Don said, giving his two cents as well.

"True. Where is everybody else?" Lindsey asked, after they got the fire going.

"Right behind you kiddo." Stella said, slightly startling Lindsey.

"Stella." Lindsey said hugging her in greeting. "I was stuck with that for an hour." she said indicating to Don who had resumed his oogling, thus getting another smack from Danny.

"Nice spot Danny." Mac said following her, the rest of the team following him.

"Hey Rossi." Danny said, clapping Adam's shoulder. "Are those donuts?"

"There's a place by my apartment. They opened for a while earlier." Adam explained. "I thought we could indulge in a cop stereotype."

"Gotta love a decent donut. They any good?" Danny asked.

"Remember that donut you robbed a few weeks ago?"

Danny nodded, his eyes lighting up. "It was from there?" At Adam's nod, Danny's face split into a wide smile.. "That was a good donut, man. Still owe you one."

"Maybe I should withhold yours, so?" Adam said with a smirk.

"Please don't, man. They're good!" Danny pleaded.

"Guys!" Stella yelled at the duo who looked down, in slight embarrassment in Danny's case while Adam blushed crimson. "Honestly. I feel more like a mother around here than a boss.."

Danny looked up cheekily. "Yes ma.."

Stella swatted Danny playfully.

Don and Jess smiled too. "We love ya, ma!" They chimed.

Danny looked to Mac.. "Does that make you Dad, Mac?"

Mac glowered at him. "Call me that and I will take your badge and gun faster than you can say _Cop Family_. Got it?"

"Same old Mac Taylor." Don said. "Pity it don't apply to me an' Jess. Too bad for that _Dad_."

Jess nodded in agreement. "Different boss, _Daddy_."

Mac groaned for a moment at the validity of their statement. "Today only and if it's even _muttered_ at work, there _will_ be consequences."

"Thanks Pops." Danny said to a playfully scowling Mac.

Stella walked up to Mac. "Just be glad we got the drooling to stop. I heard they could flood us out if we weren't careful." Mac raised an eyebrow questioningly "Locker room talk. Never say things around Lindsey."

"Ah." Mac replied with a smirk "Remind me not to say things about Danny when they start dating."

"How much longer do you think?" Stella asked.

I'd say another six months before they either confess or someone gets killed with all that tension." Mac replied.

"I think five. You didn't see him staring before you came." Stella argued. "I was almost going to shove him onto her."

"Same."


End file.
